Hi Gavin, my name is Connor
by BreakVincent
Summary: In which RK900 is released early, and who should he be assigned to? The one and only android lover, himself, Gavin Reed. I've started the war between Gavin and Hank, and I feel no shame!


**For those asking where chapters 2 and 3 are, I deleted them as I was making RK900 far too much of a bully to RK800 for some people :D I apologise for this sincerely :) I'm a sadist!**

* * *

Connor was silent, simply sat with his hands on his knee as Hank drove him back to the precinct.

"You alright?" his partner questioned.

Connor turned to look at him, giving him a simple yes before looking back out the window.

"Kamski shouldn't have made you do that," Hank now growled.

Connor shook his head. "It was to test me, Lieutenant."

"It was downright fuckin..."

"Twisted, yes I know." Connor finished for him.

"Yeah," Hank agreed. "That sick twisted fuck!"

Connor nodded in response.

"You had me worried for a second though. I was scared you'd do it."

Connor looked to him again. "I-I couldn't bring myself to do it. She didn't deserve to be deactivated like that."

"Well I'm glad you did the right thing," Hank pat his partner on the shoulder.

Connor smiled warmly, pleased with himself.

xXx

Gavin was just having himself a nice little coffee break, when yet another android walked in.

"I'm looking for Detective Reed," the machine questioned the android cop.

"Detective Reed's desk is right there. I'm sure he won't be long," he was told in return.

The android turned around and headed off to find Gavin's desk.

'Detective Reed,' he read the name sign on the desk.

There wasn't much on the Detective that he could pick up on, and he had no intentions of sitting here and waiting for him to turn up. He now decided on going to find him. He scanned the area first, names flashing before his eyes as he quickly scanned each and every individual in the room.

'Detective Reed not detected,' his program informed him.

He walked over to the break room, picking up on Gavin straight away.

"Detective Reed," he called him out.

Gavin looked up, the smile quickly fading from his lips.

"The fuck do you want?" he glared. "Thought I told you..."

The android looked down on him. "My name is Connor."

"I know your fucking name," Gavin laughed as if he'd said something funny. "Now you gonna get me that coffee like a good little android or what?"

Connor cocked his head. "I am not here to wait on you. I was sent by CyberLife to..."

Gavin jabbed him in the chest. "I don't fucking give a damn what you're here for. Just stay the fuck away from me."

Connor looked confused by his actions, watching as he now deliberately bumped into him. However, this time Connor wasn't the one to move. Gavin bounced back unexpectedly into one of his colleagues, who unfortunately was carrying a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Fucking asshole!" Gavin yelled.

"Detective!" the cop that had been holding the coffee now glared at him.

Gavin spun around. "It was this fucking plastic prick, he pushed me."

"I did no such thing, Detective." Connor defended. "It was you who bumped into me. Check your facts before blaming someone else."

Gavin was past boiling point. "You plastic fucker!" he growled, raising his fist.

Connor simply caught his fist in a tight grip.

"Let me try that again, Detective. I am the new and improved Connor model RK900. I am nothing like my predecessor. I am stronger, faster and updated with the latest technology. I will not stand for your childish behaviour for as long as we are partners."

"What the fuck?" Gavin mouthed, unable to take it in.

"Are you finding it difficult to comprehend?" Connor now smirked, letting his hand go.

"I'm not working with some fucking plastic prick!" Gavin snapped, now cradling his sore hand.

"That is not for you to decide. I was sent by CyberLife and I am to be your partner."

"Reed!" Fowler shouted him over.

Gavin was just about to knock into the android once again, but stopped at remembering what happened before.

"This isn't over you fucking asshole," he snarled, now walking around him.

Connor knew it wasn't as he followed Gavin into Fowlers office.

"Fuck me, he's not..."

"Gavin, sit down and shut up!" Fowler snapped.

Connor stood taking all in.

"You don't like it and I don't like it. But CyberLife don't think we can do our jobs right. That's why they've sent this over."

Gavin shook his head, a smug smile on his face. "Fuck CyberLife and their fucking androids."

"I know how you feel Gavin, but we have no other choice on this. They've also added that you'll be working alongside Lieutenant Anderson."

Gavin stood. "What the fuck!" he snarled. "I'm not working with Anderson."

"Gavin you have no other choice," Fowler warned him, now looking over as Hank and Connor just walked in.

"This is bullshit, fucking bullshit!"

Fowler got up to open the door. "Hank my office now," he shouted him.

"Oh for Christ sake, Jeffrey." Hank huffed, now heading on into the booth.

Gavin was now trying to slip out, but Fowler stopped him.

"What now?" Hank asked, looking to Gavin before his eyes wondered to the android standing at the back.

'Hank Anderson,' Connor 900 scanned the man's face. 'Lieutenant of the Detroit police department assigned an RK800 model to help with the deviant case, which has been deemed a failure.'

"What the fuck is this?" Hank glared at the android.

"Sit down, Hank." Fowler demanded as Hank's Connor now shut the door behind himself.

He turned around to take his position in the middle, but his eyes widened at what he was met with.

"Lieutenant," he called nervously. "What's going on?"

"Connor," Hank turned to him, only to be cut off.

"You, shut up!" Fowler snapped, pointing at Connor.

Connor quickly stood back, hopefully everything would be explained. The RK900 stole a glance at his weaker self, finding it to be worthless.

"It would seem that CyberLife is getting impatient with this case, having sent over yet another android."

Hank crossed his arms. "Let me guess, this one's for Gavin. Why else would he be in here with us."

"Hank," Fowler frowned, continuing on. "I want no shit from the two of you, but you're bo..."

"No fuckin' way!" Hank blurted out, unable to stop himself.

Connor was feeling the newer model eyeing him up and he could feel the dread.

"What did I just say," Fowler's voice filled the small room. "I said I want no shit from any of you, is that clear?"

Hank dropped back into his chair with a heavy groan. "This is fucking bullshit!"

Gavin laughed. "At least we agree on something."

Hank glared back at him.

"Now get outta my office," Fowler pointed forcefully to the door.

Hank pulled himself to his feet, Connor was just about to follow on after his partner, but Gavin pushed him aside.

"Back off," he glared.

Connor now waited as RK900 followed on, he knew he wasn't going to enjoy this one bit.

"Connor," Hank called, looking past Gavin and his new model.

"Coming, Lieutenant." Connor answered as he finally made it to his partner's desk.

Hank glanced over at Gavin, watching as he slumped down in his chair, all the while having a good go at the android in his possession.

"Do you think this is going to work, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

Hank shook his head. "This is a fuckin' disaster, that's what this is."

Connor sat himself down on his partners desk, head hung low. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. If it wasn't for me, we would have cracked this case."

"Why'd you say that?" the older man asked.

"I'm clearly defective, or else I would have found all the evidence by now."

"Look, just because CyberLife's sent another fuckin' android that looks like you..."

"He's probably better than me, Hank." Connor actually sounded rather pathetic at this.

"Hey, remember what happened back at Kamski's." Hank tried to sooth him. "Remember what happened with you and that girl."

Connor nodded. "I couldn't shoot her, Hank. I don't know why, but I just couldn't."

"You showed empathy, Connor. That's a human emotion."

"And what," Connor sighed.

"You have something that thing over there doesn't," he glanced over, seeing Gavin now trying to get back his mobile. "You have feelings, Connor."

Connor looked up. "I-I do," he nodded, perking up a little more.

"That's what I want in a partner," Hank smiled at him. "Not a machine that obeys."

"Thanks Hank," Connor now felt his spirits rise.

"So, what we gonna do about this case. We can't let Gavin and Connor jr take it from us."

Connor now thought. "Maybe... Maybe there's something in the evidence we found."

"Good idea," Hank nodded. "Come on. Let's get there before they do."

Hank stood from his chair to head to the Archive room. Connor glanced over at his double before quickly following his partner. Hank slipped the key card though the reader, allowing them access. They slipped inside, only then to be met with Gavin.

"And where are you going?" he asked, looking to Hank.

"To do my job," Hank snapped back at him.

"Well you do recall we're stuck working with each other now, right?" Gavin reminded him.

Connor RK900 stepped up beside Connor, staring him down. They were both the same size, but with the newer models glare on him, he felt like he was shrinking. He tried to look away, but felt the cold stare burn right through him.

"Yeah, and that means we work faster alone." Hank frowned.

Gavin pushed him aside, pulling the door open to head on downstairs.

"Don't fuckin' push me, Gavin." Hank glared.

"Oh, sorry, Lieutenant," he smirked. "But I think you'll find my piece of plastic could out do yours any day."

"You're fuckin' full of it," Hank huffed, now following the younger man down the stairs.

Gavin slipped his key card through the reader, the glass doors now opening for them. Hank followed him on, the pair now fighting for the console.

"Fuck you, Hank." Gavin spat.

"You're nothing, Gavin." Hank snapped back.

"Detective, we are getting nowhere, now cease this stupidity at once." Connor 900 forcefully demanded.

"I've told you already to shut your fucking mouth," Gavin growled while trying to hold back Hank.

Connor stepped back as his beefier twin stepped forwards. He took a hold of Hank's collar and lifted the man off his feet with ease.

"You fuckin' piece of shit!" Hank thrashed as he was placed down again.

Connor now stepped up, but was smacked aside as if he was nothing, the skin on his cheek now healing once again.

"Connor!" Hank called worriedly. "Gavin you tell your fuckin' android to step down!"

"I'm fine, Lieutenant." Connor smiled, though his pride was hurt like hell.

Gavin laughed as he typed in his password. "You know what. I think I might be starting to like this plastic fucker."

Hank's fist connected with the younger man's smug face and before the two androids knew it, there was a war on their hands.

"Hank," Connor now pulled the older man back, while his tougher twin held back Gavin.

"Get the fuck off me!" Gavin shrugged out of the androids grip to then wipe his cut lip. "This isn't over, Hank."

"You got that fuckin' right," Hank glared as Connor looked him over. "I'm fine, Connor. Stop fuckin' fussing."

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Connor apologised as Hank followed Gavin to the evidence wall.

RK900 stopped suddenly, his LED flashing and Connor knew Amanda had called for him. What he hadn't expected was to be called along too.

"Now what?" he sighed.

RK900 was now walking ahead of him, but Connor wanted to know what was going on and tried to get passed him. It didn't go so well, as he now found himself climbing out of the pond soaking wet.

"I'm really starting to hate myself," he scowled.

RK900 stopped in front of the woman they'd been beckoned by.

"Amanda," he greeted.

"Great he's a suck up too," Connor sighed as he walked over to stand beside his twin.

"Connor, and Connor." She seemed to lose the smile as she addressed the older model.

"Amanda, what's going on? Why do you..."

"Enough, Connor," she silenced him. "We found you to be lacking and so the Connor RK900 model was sent out to replace you, but we still have use of you."

Connor looked to the 900, but he didn't look back. He however, was looking quite smug with himself.

"You still have use for me?" Connor asked voice shaky.

"Yes, unfortunately," Amanda frowned.

Wow, she sounded quite disappointed in him.

"But, but..." he tried.

"Connor, I said enough. You are to work alongside Connor until you've finished your mission. Then you will be returned here and..."

"No, please, I don't want to be..."

"That is exactly the reason why. You're defective Connor, but you know too much to lose right away. We can't risk losing any information you already have."

Connor felt sadness envelope him, so this is what it felt to be nothing. To have people belittle you.

"Now go and do not disappoint me anymore."

"Yes, Amanda." Connor nodded.

He opened his eyes to now see Gavin waving a hand in his androids face.

"What the fuck's wrong with this thing?" he frowned.

Hank turned to look at him, then to Connor. "You sending a message again, Connor?"

Connor gave a nod, and Hank could see he wasn't quite himself.

"Everything alright?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"Everything's fine, Lieutenant," Connor reassured him.

Hank gave a nod, knowing anything was far from fine. "Well come on then, I need your computer brain on this."

"Coming, Lieutenant," Connor sighed as RK900 now awakened.

"About fucking time," Gavin glared. "Come on asshole, we need evidence."

RK900 pushed Gavin aside lightly as he now went to look at the evidence.


End file.
